


Given Names

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Some names are more common than others.





	Given Names

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 627 "common"

“Case is closed, Palmer,” said Gibbs. “Go home.”

“I’m on my way out, but I wanted to give you this first.” Jimmy held out a small package – a convenience store plastic bag wrapped around something. “I was just thinking about what you said to Tenaja yesterday, when she told us about her bicycle and how we could use it to help track her mother, and I saw this and…”

Gibbs smiled and took the package. “Good night, Palmer.”

And when Jimmy came in the next day, he saw the little ‘ _Leroy_ ’ bicycle license plate tacked up to Gibbs’s bulletin board.

THE END


End file.
